


The Right of the First Night

by Gail



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-11
Updated: 2001-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gail/pseuds/Gail





	The Right of the First Night

The Right of the First Night

by [Gail](mailto:gem225@gmail.com)  
(gem225@gmail.com)

Fushigi Yuugi

Nakago/Tamahome

Rating: adult

Nakago has a daydream about getting Tamahome for  
Yui-sama.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me; they belong to Yuu Watase,  
who created them, and some anime and manga people, whom I don't  
know.

 **Please do not archive this story without asking  
[me](mailto:gem225@hotmail.com) first.** It's more than likely  
that I'll agree, but I want to know where my stories are.

Warnings: This has non-consensual sex, but it's just a  
daydream.

Notes and background: Fugushi Yuugi is a anime and manga series  
about a girl who falls into a book and finds that she is the  
protector of Konan country. Her title is Suzaku No Miko. Her  
friend does so as well and becomes the protector of another  
country, Kotou, Konan's enemy. I'd seen the anime through episode  
12 when I wrote this.

In episode 12, around 13:55, Nakago is talking with Yui in her  
room in the Imperial court of Kutou.

Nakago approaches Yui, who's sitting by the window. "What's  
wrong, Yui-sama?"

Yui turns away. "Nothing."

"Are you thinking about Suzaku No Miko's young man?" There's no  
jealousy in his voice, and he's very calm. She is thinking of  
Tamahome, but she says nothing, just pictures him saying "COME  
WITH US!" and holding his hand out to her, the last time she saw  
him. "That's it, isn't it? That may be good in the long run."

Yui turns her head to look at Nakago. "What?"

"The young man, Tamahome, is your desire, isn't he?" Yui bows her  
head. "We can fulfill your wish."

Yui looks up at that, wide-eyed.

And of course, I started thinking slash and force. *eg* After  
all, the last time Nakago saw Tamahome, they fought, and Tamahome  
is a gorgeous dark-haired guy, and Nakago is a gorgeous blond  
blue-eyed guy, and I'm a slasher.

The first two lines of dialogue are from episode 12.

Thanks to Katja-chan for introducing me to this anime and betaing  
my story, and to Tinnean for reading it, even though she doesn't  
know the fandom. All remaining faults and flaws are mine.

******

"The young man, Tamahome, is your desire, isn't he? We can  
fulfill your wish."

Nakago left Seiryuu No Miko to her thoughts when she said no more  
and went to his room. She was thinking of Tamahome, seishi of  
Suzaku No Miko. Of Tamahome, who was causing Seiryuu No Miko  
grief. Tamahome, who had dared to oppose him, the shogun of  
Kotou, in the palace of his emperor. Tamahome, who had gotten  
into the mausoleum of Seiryuu, something he should not have been  
able to do. Tamahome, who had gotten away, also something he  
should not have managed. Tamahome, whom both Suzaku No Miko and  
Seiryuu No Miko wanted.

Of course, Seiryuu No Miko was the one who should have this  
Tamahome. She should have what she wanted. That way she would  
protect their country as was her duty, and help them succeed with  
their invasion of Konan.

They would fulfill Yui-sama's wishes, and he could imagine a way  
to do so.

He sank down on his pallet and smiled at his thoughts of how that  
might go.

*****

"So you find you are no match for me after all, Tamahome?" Nakago  
stared down at the battered face of Tamahome. There were streaks  
of blood there as well, and the eyes of Tamahome, once proud and  
angry, were now blank. "You were a fool to come back here." They  
were in Nakago's room, where he had dragged the seishi of Suzaku  
when Tamahome had fallen to the ground from exhaustion. The  
seishi of Suzaku was a worthy opponent, but the time for that was  
over. He had been defeated.

"Suzaku No Miko wished it." Tamahome strained at the bonds around  
his wrist. Nakago had put them on him and made sure that they  
were strong. It was necessary never to underestimate an  
opponent.

"So you obey orders from your Miko, Tamahome? Then you know how I  
feel. I am obeying an order from Seiryuu No Miko. And now I have  
orders for you." He reached down to grab a handful of Tamahome's  
long black hair. "You will now be Seiryuu No Miko's, for she  
wishes you. But before you are hers, I will make sure that you  
are good enough for her."

Tamahome's stare was no longer blank, but full of anger. No fear,  
of course. He was a seishi, as was Nakago. "I love Miaka."

"That no longer matters. You are the property of Seiryuu No  
Miko." Nakago undid his clothes. "Now you will please me, and  
then I will take you to Seiryuu No Miko so that you can please  
her. If you do, your life will be pleasant. If you do not, you  
and I will talk again." He pulled out his shaft, which was hard  
and ready. "Open your mouth, Tamahome."

His hand was still tight in Tamahome's hair, and after a long  
moment Tamahome's lips parted. Nakago smiled and pushed the head  
into the kneeling man's mouth. It took another moment, but  
Tamahome took in more. He did nothing else, and Nakago frowned.

"Please me, Tamahome. Lick and suck me."

Nakago pushed his hips forward, driving more of his shaft into  
Tamahome's mouth, and this time there was the touch of Tamahome's  
tongue against his cock, and then more. Tamahome sucked and  
licked as Nakago thrust in and out of his mouth, and Nakago found  
himself thrusting harder, then Nakago moaned as he came. Tamahome  
gagged, but swallowed.

Nakago pulled his spent cock out of Tamahome's mouth and  
reordered his clothing. "Make sure to please Seiryuu No Miko,  
Tamahome. If you do not, you will be mine."

Tamahome did not raise his head, but he answered in a whisper. "I  
hear you. But I will not be yours or Yui-sama's."

Nakago reached down to grab Tamahome's hair and jerk up his head.  
"You are not yet ready to go to Seiryuu No Miko. I will have to  
train you further."

He was already getting hard.

*****

Nakago moaned as his hand slid up and down his shaft. He was so  
close. Yes, he wanted Tamahome on his knees in front of him,  
wanted Tamahome stripped and crying out as Nakago took him. He  
wanted to fulfill Seiryuu No Miko's wish, but he also wanted  
Tamahome for his own. Maybe it would happen, he thought as he  
jerked one more time and his seed spilled over his hand.

Maybe. There would be a war between their two countries, and such  
things could happen.

He hoped this wish of his would come true.

The End

Posted 8/11/01


End file.
